


Traitorous Snakes Get Punched By Turtles

by BlueStarOfTheSouth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gai is awesome, Gai punches things, He's very good at that, Improvised Weapon: Senju Tobirama, Undead Kages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarOfTheSouth/pseuds/BlueStarOfTheSouth
Summary: Otogakure, under the rule of the traitorous Orochimaru, had aligned themselves with the traitorous ninja of Sunagakure.It was apparently a great time of the year to breed treachery.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange





	Traitorous Snakes Get Punched By Turtles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkUnicorn6666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUnicorn6666/gifts).



> Gai is awesome, and thus deserves opponents that are equally awesome. As that's impossible I've had to improvise.

Konoha was under attack.

Otogakure, under the rule of the traitorous Orochimaru, had aligned themselves with the traitorous ninja of Sunagakure.

It was apparently a great time of the year to breed treachery.

Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha, stood in the centre of the arena, glaring up at the barrier that boxed the Hokage in with his enemies. Gai could see the flashes of battle, see the animated corpses of the Shodaime and the Nidaime that the snake was using as his puppets.

To attack Konoha, to dishonour the memories of the Senju brothers, and to ruin the chances for these genins to advance in the ranks! It was too much for Gai to bear!

He had had enough!

“Kakashi, defend me while I prepare myself.” He requested, not waiting for his Eternal Rival's words, trusting that his brother-in-arms would safeguard him against all threats. Instead he knelt on the ground, closing his eyes to calm himself.

He had spent much of his life discovering the best Taijutsu techniques from across the world.

From the studies of the Eight Gates, gaining an understanding of them that few others could rival.

From learning the various styles of combat used and invented by the different nations, allowing him to boast a wide breadth of that was nearly unchallenged.

From exploring ancient ruins, and learning new forms that had been invented by Ōtsutsuki Asura, the progenitor of the Uzumaki and Senju Clans.

Gai was, by most standards, one of the greatest masters of Taijutsu alive, if not _the_ greatest.

And he called upon that learned power now, to defend his home from these invaders. He felt the chakra around him, in the ground beneath his feet, in the air around him. He called it to him, that power, and let it settle in his bones and muscles.

Once he had prepared himself Gai stood again, ignoring the sounds of battle, and launched himself skywards. His first jump brought him to the rooftop near the barrier, and his second from there brought him high above it.

There were many different types of Barrier Jutsu, and Gai would readily profess to not being particularly skilled in the field. Luckily, he had a workaround that tended to work.

“DY!” He was at the top of his jump now, and he took a moment to make sure he was directly over the barrier, to ensure that there was no possible way to miss.

“NAM!” He coiled both his fists at his side for a moment, breathing deeply before he shot them directly upwards. They impacted the air, the recoil launching him downwards like an arrow loosed from its bow.

“IC!” His right foot hit the barrier with an ungodly noise, like a million nails on a thousand chalkboards. The chakra of the barrier raged against his foot, but after a moment it gave way to the unstoppable force he was exerting, shattering beautifully.

“ENTRY!” He landed before his Hokage, glaring at his three opponents.

“Gai-san, thank you for coming to my aid.” The Hokage, the living one, said. The Anbu swarmed in, taking out the four that had sustained the barrier, while Gai sized up the undead Kage before him.

“No worries Hokage-Sama,” Gai smiled, planning his actions out. He'd have to be careful, as both the undead men in front of him were legendary for their power. Orochimaru was no slouch either, “I could hardly allow you to fight against such powerful foes alone. That said: I request that everyone stay back, and allow me to handle this.”

“Kill the interloper,” The snake demanded, hate clear in his eyes, “And then move to the Sandaime.”

The Shodaime moved his hands, seals flying faster than most could hope to match. The flooring upheaved itself, razor sharp roots speeding directly towards him. Gai remained where he was, not even flinching when the attacks impacted against him. Or rather, impacted against the thin cloak of chakra he was eminating.

“I am sorry Shodaime-Sama, but such attacks are useless against me. The Turtle School of Senjutsu ensures that I protected against attacks.” Gai boasted. He didn't often use Senjutsu, didn't much need the power, so it few knew much of how the Turtle Style of Senjutsu worked.

And then Gai moved, crossing the distance himself and the Nidaime in half a second. The Nidaime tried to move, but Gai took ahold of his leg and swung wide towards where the Shodaime tried to engage in a melee.

Gai's improvised weapon impacted the Shodaime's stomach, sending the undead leader flying.

He turned then, towards the snake, and jabbed forward with his Nidaime, aiming for Orochimaru's black heart. The traitorous Sannin moved to the side, striking towards Gai's neck in a move that would sever his spinal cord. Gai, obviously, had little intention of being killed today, and as such twisted aside and lent down...

Whereupon he bit down on Kusanagi, shattering the blade.

“How did you...” The snake gasped, staring at the remaining half of his weapon.

“Snapping turtles.” Gai informed him, even as he fell to a knee as the Shodaime landed behind him and aimed a kick at his head. He left the Nidaime in his place, allowing the kick to send the Suiton Master flying a short ways.

“Impediment wretch!” Orochimaru named him, slashing with the remains of his blade. Gai, instead of moving away to dodge, stepped _forward_ , into Orochimaru's space, and kneed him in the gut.

“If I kill you, your reanimation jutsu shall end, yes?” It was a rhetorical question, because he was going to end the threat of Orochimaru either way. The snake had harmed his village too many times to be shown any more mercy.

“K-kill him!” The traitor ordered his thralls. Water twisted up around Gai, the Nidaime trying to drown him. Luckily Gai had a solution to that problem.

“First Gate: Gate of Opening, Second Gate: Gate of Healing, Third Gate: Gate of Life. OPEN!” The resulting shockwave vaporised the water that had tried to ensnare him.

“Let us end this.” And then Gai _moved_ , Senjutsu and three of the Eight Gates allowing him to outspeed even the traitorous Sannin.

It took an impressive amount of effort, his opponent had clearly done something unnatural to make himself near immortal.

Key word: Near.

“Hokage-Sama, what are my orders?” Gai asked, kneeling before his leader when he was sure that Orochimaru was dead.

Before anything could be said an explosion of chakra, the likes of which had been felt only twelve years prior, erupted. Turning in the direction of the blast Gai was met with the image of a great tanuki made of sand arising in the distance.

“Gai-San. You are to subdue the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi.” His orders given Gai moved into a Shunshin, speeding towards the Biju.

“Naruto-Kun, wait here.” He ordered when he came to a stop. “Protect your teammates. I shall deal with the Ichibi.”

“You can do it without killing Gaara right?” Gaara? Oh, the Kazekage's son. Bit trickier, but he could manage.

“It shouldn't be too hard, as by a stroke of luck I happen know to what the Biju are weak against."

"What's that, Bushy Brow-Sensei?"

"Point blank annihilation."

And then Gai uppercutted the Ichibi in the jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Gai is awesome, and thus deserves Senjutsu. And the chance to punch Biju.


End file.
